


The Bigger Picture

by rootelea



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: :c, F/F, F/M, I'll probably edit and clean up these tags at some point, M/M, a cute little chil storyline because that's a cute ship, a fun time, angsty fluff, dark au, everyone has made mistakes, everyone has regrets, i lie, lots of angsty, lots of huma, slowburn ships, so he gets more, some malvie mutual pining, swearing and all that usual jazz, the isle is a terrible place, we love gil and he deserves more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootelea/pseuds/rootelea
Summary: Following the events of Cotillion, Uma is forced to move to Auradon to seek help (along with Harry, at her insistence) after Ben realises that an unfortunate incident long ago has resulted in serious consequences.





	1. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the post-Cotillion hype dies down, Ben addresses his advisors with a serious issue he discovered during his time at the Isle involving the daughter of a certain sea witch, but his worries are not met with the same empathic concerns.
> 
> On the Isle, Uma takes a moment to reflect on what happened with her First Mate and what they believe is to come.

**AURADON**

Was a shriek of horror too dramatic? Was Ben really surprised? Not really. His proposal was met with silence, looking around the long table where the members of his privy council sat, stunned. He couldn't help feeling his face flush in anger. His argument had been perfectly calculated. He had thought of every single thing someone could say against his word and fought back. He was confident in his decisions, in his choices. And despite this being the reaction he had been expecting, he had hoped that someone would see things from his point of view. He stood up hurriedly causing another jump amongst the others, his chair scraping across the floor. He scanned bemused faces, before shaking his head and dashing out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

The room stayed silent for a few more seconds before the cries and outbursts began.

"Dear heavens what's gotten into the poor boy?"

"Has he gone absolutely mad?!"

"Outrageous. It's simply outrage-"

"Please, everyone!" Mal spoke up, at last, the room falling silent under her authoritative tone. She could suddenly feel everyone's eyes on her, realising that no matter what she said people in the room still weren't going to be happy. She wasn't even sure how to think of the ordeal herself. Ben usually told her about everything, every worry and concern that plagued his restless nights. And yet, she'd been left completely in the dark about all of this. And maybe it wouldn't have felt so harrowing if the subject of the matter had been anyone but her worst enemy. She cleared her throat all the same and held her head high. "Making a fuss isn't going to change anything. It's clear he's set his mind to this... and maybe it's not as bad as we're making it out to be-"

"Not as bad? Lady Mal it's disastrous." Flora interrupted her, the old fae clearly in a state. "I mean, the boy has only the purest intentions but he's not stupid. He has to see that this plan can only end in chaos. Has he already forgotten the events of mere days ago?"

Murmurs of agreement followed, several others chiming in with their thoughts.

"Ursula's daughter simply cannot be trusted. A reform may have worked for you and your friends but she showed her true colours at Cotillion. Her intentions are purely in favour of evil and for the safety of our descendants and our future, I simply cannot support bringing her here. For whatever reason. It's ludicrous."

"Besides, has Ben forgotten this is the same girl who tied him up to the mast of her ship? Threatened to throw the poor boy to the sharks? He doesn't owe her anything-"

"If there is such a problem, she can be supported without having to leave the Isle."

More mumbles.

Even a few rare words in favour of Ben, mostly coming from the younger generations. Saying that he was the King now and they had to put faith and trust in his word. Eventually, Lumiere was the one to quiet the commotion.

"I suggest we disband and sleep on it. We are clearly not coming to an agreement today and I think it's best we all rest our minds." He was met with some blank stares. "Mal can speak to Ben if you are all so worried."

With a few discontent grumbles and sighs, the council slowly filed out of the room and parted their separate ways. Mal was left at her chair staring down at the table in front of her, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. She had realised that Ben had been quiet all morning and that he'd been preparing for the meeting more so than usual. When she'd spoken to Evie about it, she'd made a joke that perhaps he was preparing to propose, and the thought had been lingering in her head all the way up to this moment. This certainly wasn't what she was expecting. When she looked up she noticed Lumiere was still in the room, gazing expectantly at her and it was then that she realised it now fell upon her to 'knock some sense into the boy' as some of the elders had said.

* * *

 

It felt a little odd. Usually, Ben was the one clearing up Mal's mistakes or putting her in her place, always guiding her down the path of good. And yet here she was, standing opposite his desk questioning him on whether he was thinking straight.

"Ben... she kidnapped you and threatened your life, spelled you and took over Cotillion and you're so desperate to help her?"

Ben shook his head, sorting through the growing stacks of paperwork and letters on his desk. He was still getting used to the whole 'King' deal, and people weren't exactly afraid of voicing their distaste towards the young monarch. He was sure this idea would just add fuel to the flame. He was prepared to face the backlash though because if he didn't help Uma, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to sleep at night. 

"This is bigger than all that Mal." He said simply in response, not willing to budge.

"I mean... are you sure that she wasn't... faking it?" Mal mumbled softly because she was longing for it to be fake. She was praying and hoping that Uma was just pretending so she would have an excuse to come to Auradon. 

"I'm positive. We've been turning a blind eye to the conditions on the Isle for far too long and this is the price we've had to pay. I just don't understand how it could have happened." He finally looked up, as if he was looking to her for the answer. It was worth a try. After all, she had lived on the Isle for most of her life. 

"Well. If she _isn't_ faking it must be a result of all the piracy, you know? Gangs are vicious. She probably just bit off more than she can chew. Or perhaps Ursula... it could have been anything Ben what does it matter? Moving her here will cause riots. I'm sure there are other people who could present themselves just as worthy of a place. Not only will it hurt Auradon... it will start more uprisings on the Isle. Trust me." Mal knew she was being selfish. She thought that once she escaped the Isle she would never have to face the consequences of her actions and she certainly wasn't prepared for it happening so soon. She had seen when she went back to the Isle exactly what Ben was talking about, and Uma's remarks, as well as common sense, meant it hadn't taken her long to figure out who was to blame.

"She's just an angry girl. Life was already unfair for her... but this? Auradon will see. They'll see and they'll understand that it's only right. This is the least I can do, she could still make a life for herself if we brought her here. If we leave her to figure it out on the Isle, I don't want to imagine what's going to happen." 

Mal had nothing else to say to that. She just looked down at the floor instead, feeling the shame and guilt knaw away at her insides mercilessly, punishing her for the sins that had been weighing on her shoulders for far too long.

"So when is she coming?"

"I'm writing the letter now."

* * *

 

 

**THE ISLE**

A silver hook sat atop an old piano, its owner coaxing graceful melodies from the second-hand instrument. It was certainly a sight to watch Harry James Hook play the piano. A boy so reckless and wild who could easily lose himself in a calming symphony, callous hands playing notes with ease. His concentrated, steady energy completely juxtaposed his usual fire. Which was probably the reason why he only ever played it when in the company of his best friend.

It was in the late evening hours, the chip shop finally closing up for the day. Uma was cleaning the worked counters of the kitchen, doing as best as she could to rid them of grime and dirt. It was a chore she was used to but it never got any less dull so the music playing in the background managed to relieve some of the pain. She would hum along sometimes, smiling when she recognised a familiar tune. 

He was just finishing off when a crash sounded from the kitchen, causing Harry's hands to jump and bring the song to an abrupt end. 

"Uma?" He called out, hand absentmindedly reaching for his hook out of protective instinct. His body relaxed though when in response he heard a frustrated grumble, his captain appearing in the door frame with a tired expression. "Careful now. Only thing I want you falling for is me." He smirked in satisfaction when she rolled her eyes, slowly making her way over to the stage and sitting down on one of the top steps. 

Harry didn't bother pulling down the lid that went over the keys. Last time somebody tried to it came straight off and nobody had bothered to properly fix it. He sauntered over to sit beside her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "You look like you've got something on your mind." He mumbled, rubbing his hook with his coat.

Uma scoffed, taking her hat off her head and tossing it to the ground. She didn't feel like a captain. Especially after what happened with Cotillion. Harry had been in her ear for days, constantly reassuring her that she was the best of the best. His pirate queen. The rightful leader of the most powerful crew on the Isle. But his words were showing less effective every day.

"Look at me, tripping up everywhere I go. The crew aren't stupid Harry. They know something's up..." She ran her head through her hands and let out another frustrated cry, getting up and kicking a nearby chair.

Harry sat up alert, eyebrows furrowing in concern. "I thought you said it was getting better-"

"Well MAYBE I thought it was!" She snapped back. "The crew are realising you're taking over all my training shifts. They're realising that we don't do night raids anymore because I can't go. And everybody fucking saw on TV when I almost fell down those stairs or when I tripped over Ben's feet." She slammed her hands down on one of the restaurant tables, looking up at a battered poster of Mal. 

_'If she did it, you can too!'_

It was punctured and beaten by now, serving as a dartboard for Ursula's customers. God how Uma wished the real thing was standing there. Pinned to the wall and vulnerable so she could take as many shots against the snake as she liked. Impale her. Again and again and again. She wanted to watch Mal suffer like she did. Like all of her friends did. The nerve that the girl had to show up on what was now Uma's territory and act like she never left. Like she never did what she did.

It had taken every single ounce of self-control not to take the sword of one of the guards at Cotillion and run Mal through. And she regretted not doing so.

She suddenly felt a body pressed against her from behind, a hook reaching past her face to gently brush her braids behind her shoulders. 

"I'd pay to see that look on her face again." Harry drawled breathily, his voice in that low seductive tone he always used. "That look of pure heartbreak when you walked out. Watching her beasty boy almost melt for another." 

She knew what he was doing and she hated that it always worked. He knew exactly what to say to put a smirk on her face. Because just the thought of that look made her crave the same. It put her in the perfect mood to sit and scheme with her first mate for hours on end about what they'd do with Mal Bertha once Uma had her at her mercy. But thinking about the words that had fell from her First Mate's stupid mouth some more made that smirk fall. It made her body tense up and her desire to take her revenge lose itself as she was suddenly swallowed up in the fear. The fear and the insecurity. She turned around abruptly and shoved him back, hoisting herself up to sit on the table.

"Good for you." She spat out, her stare icy.

Harry shook his head, holding her stare without a flicker of dejection. Damn his determination. He turned around and walked towards the front door causing Uma to think for a moment that he'd given up on her. Just like she felt everyone else had. That he finally saw that she was turning into a liability. A hopeless cause. Instead he hooked her jacket off the coat hanger and marched back over to her, stopping right in front of her face. If she didn't feel like shit she might have smiled. He never did understand personal space or the concept of boundaries. Although it was also possible that he just looked closer than he appeared. She couldn't always tell anymore.

"What colour is this?"

"Jesus Harry-"

"What. Colour. Is. This?" He waved it in front of her face causing Uma to snatch it with a snarl. She tossed her braids back and shrugged her shoulders, putting the jacket on.

"It's blue." She rolled her eyes at him, understanding the point he was trying to make, even though it was technically invalid seeing as she'd had the jacket before the incident. "Teal to be specific."

A wide grin spread across the first mate's face and despite herself, she couldn't help the small smile on her lips.

"Exactly right. It's bloody blue." He winked at her, looking satisfied with himself. She shook her head with a chuckle and turned her head to look around the shop. It looked duller than usual and not just because of the dead atmosphere.

"But it's not the same blue." She mumbled after a while, Harry's confident expression falling slightly. She knew she shouldn't but she felt slightly guilty. Harry stuck by her through everything, through thick and thin and she knew he was trying his best to make it all alright. But soon she was going to have to tell him to wake up because everything was changing and pretending it wouldn't wasn't going to be easy for much longer.

They stayed like that for a while. Close. Not saying anything. She could feel Harry's eyes boring into her but in that moment her nails seemed much more interesting. 

A minute or so passed.

"The lights." 

"What?"

"The lights in the kitchen are too bright. That's why I was so slow at work today." Uma sighed, finally looking up to meet his eyes. His stupid fucking perfect eyes.

"I can 'accidentally' break a few of them if you want." He teased lightly causing Uma to scoff and playfully slap his shoulder.

"Right, because that's going to go down so well with my mother." She ruffled his hair, that same cocky grin gracing his lips again and in that moment Uma couldn't help but thank whatever twisted Gods, that had been punishing her throughout her whole life, for giving her him. She still had _him_.

* * *

 

  **AURADON**

Evie, Jay and Carlos had gathered in Mal and Evie's shared dorm after she had called an urgent meeting between the four of them, all looking up to her with shocked expressions, mirroring the ones she had seen in the councils faces only a mere hour or so ago.

"Mal... are you sure?" Evie spoke up first. "It could have been an illusion. Another spell. Or maybe the love spell Uma put him under for Cotillion has him seeing things as a side effect or remembering things that aren't true-"

"It's true, E." Mal cut her off, her voice shaky. "I-I know it's true and Ben has his mind set on fixing it."

Carlos and Jay simply exchanged a concerned look before looking back to their friend expectantly, who looked like she was about to break down any moment.

"She's coming here then? Because... because of what happened. And Ben doesn't know how?" Carlos said whilst Evie stood up, taking Mal's shaking hands in her own.

"No. He doesn't. But I do." She shook her head in overwhelming shame, swallowing back her pride. "Uma's going blind. And it's all my fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Thank you for reading. I played around with this concept a little while ago on a short drabble on tumblr, and it was really well received with some people asking if it would become a full fic, and I loved it so much that I thought I would give it a go! Please let me know what you think :) It's going to be a bit of an angsty one as you can guess however I promise fluff along the way. Thanks again!
> 
> tumblr: thomasdohertyy


	2. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma finally receives Ben's letter, and isn't exactly sure how to take his proposal, turning to her trusted crew for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait everyone! it's kind of a long one but I hope you like it. I feel like my writing got a bit sloppy towards the end and I apologise if what I was trying to put across didn't make much sense! I still like the chapter though. Let me know what you think lovelies.
> 
> What was the accident? How is the deal going to play out? What exactly even is Harry and Uma's relationship because I don't think Uma gets it either ;)

_**Uma, of the Isle.** _

_**Your presence is requested by I** , **King Ben Florian, here in Auradon. I wish to work with you to build towards a better future for the Isle and know that it cannot be achieved without the passion you displayed to me during my unprompted visit. I know that you want what's best and I hope we can put aside our differences and work together for a good future. I'm sorry for everything my Father's reign has put you through and I accept and understand that it is time for a change.** _

_**Additionally, forgive me, for I respect your insistence to be independent. But my conscience simply won't let me ignore your condition and I must insist you come here to let me help you before it gets too late.** _

_**I hope to hear from you, my kindest regards** _

_**His Royal Highness of the United States of Auradon.** _

* * *

Uma fell quiet. 'Her condition'. How dare he?! She looked up at the expectant stares from her crew, clearing her throat to read the last line of the letter aloud. She could feel a pair of bright blues watching her from across the room, she could almost hear them questioning her. He knows she missed something out. And he could probably guess just what it was about.

Excited murmurs arose amongst the dishevelled band of pirates until Uma banged her fist down on the chip shop counter, demanding silence. Two guards stood at the saloon style doors, concealing any of their thoughts or emotions on the matter with perfect poker faces. They were just the messengers. Uma almost wanted to yell at them to get the hell out of her sight, their pristine blue and yellow uniforms making her eyes bleed, but she knew they'd most likely been ordered to stay until she gave them her word that she'd be leaving whenever the limo came. Stupid King.

Her glares, however, were enough to make them realise that their presence was not wanted and accompanied by her first mate's stormy gaze, they decided it was best to stand outside for now. 

The captain turned back to her crew, opening her mouth to speak on the matter before she was interrupted once more by the unpleasant squeak of the saloon door hinges, a tall tan boy running in with the most excited grin.

"Uma! You're not gonna believe this." He ran over, almost tripping over the tables and chairs in his path. "There are guards outside all the way from Auradon and don't tell anybody I told you this... but I think they're here to see you!" 

His eyebrows furrowed when he realised Uma's expression did not match his own (which was noticeably very excitable) and he spun around on his heels to see all the Wharf Rats in their company. The boy nodded as if he understood and turned back around to the unamused Captain, leaning down to whisper; "Do you think they heard too?"

* * *

_A History of Gil Legume_

Gil Legume, Uma's second in command was one of the most thick-headed people Uma knew. Annoyingly, he made up for it with his overwhelmingly large heart, which wasn't one of the best attributes to flaunt as a resident of the Isle of the Lost. In a weird way though, he was also quite smart. He was devoted and loyal and what he lacked in brains he certainly made up for in brawn, a reason he was regarded with the respect Uma gave him. As well as being one of her closest and oldest friends. Sometimes he just knew exactly what to say. Sometimes he just seemed to understand. Uma knew almost better than anyone that people underestimated him, and she also knew for a fact that no matter how hard he tried to fit in the Isle of the Lost was not his home. She knew that if Gil Legume had been born and raised in Auradon, perhaps taken in under Belle's wing, he would have thrived there. 

Uma knew that whenever Harry just got on her nerves a bit too much she could turn to him. She knew that he meant no harm when he slipped up and called her... that word. She knew that people just saw him as one of her 'minions' who had no discernible personality of his own. That his positive outlook meant he must have it easy. But she also knew of Gaston's abusive and misogynistic ways. He could try all as he might, but Gil Legume could never slip past Uma without her seeing the scars and the bruises. The broken parts.

"We all have them." She would say, and he would just nod. The bright boy would hang his head in shame when Harry Hook walked by, afraid that he would call him a coward. He was strong and tough and he should be expected to stand up to his two older brothers and his father. He should be expected to enjoy their hunting trips. 

Right?

Uma could still remember walking in on the sight. Her boys, curled up together in the chip shop after hours waiting for her to come back from a supply raid at the docks. Harry with his arm around Gil, affectionately playing with his hair and assuring him that it was going to be okay. That they were going to see better days. That they'd get away from all of this. Her eyes had flickered, just making out Gil's exposed arm of cigarette burns. 

No words were exchanged. She had hung up her jacket and slowly made her way over to the two. Sitting herself down on Harry's lap and resting her head on Gil's shoulder. They sat there for the rest of the night, in comfortable silence.

* * *

 

Uma rolled her eyes, shoving the letter against Gil's chest. Gil held it up close to his face, his eyes narrowing. Uma sighed, realising in that moment that Gil's reading hadn't exactly improved. She'd been promising him more and more lessons but hadn't been able to stick to her word thanks to the worsening of her 'condition'. She had instead relayed the responsibility onto Harry, although it was obvious he hadn't exactly taken her order to heart.

She snatched the letter back, Harry stepping forward to drag Gil back by the collar, out of Uma's way so she could step up onto the stage. The only sound was the low mumble of Harry's voice as he explained what was happening to the bemused boy. The rest of the crew waited in anticipation for their captain to speak.

"I won't go." Was her simple response, letting go of the letter so it dropped carelessly to the floor. Chatter stroke up again immediately and Harry's attention snapped back to her. 

"Why not, Captain?" Jonas was the first to speak up, loud enough to be heard. Uma rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"Because the invitation is extended to nobody but me, and I ain't going there without my crew. If he's learned a damn thing about what I said like he's saying he has, then he would know that this crew is all I have and that I'm not about to go and do what that little snake did to all the people she made promises too. I'm not about to go and abandon you all."

Some cheers came from this, but quite a few were still left unconvinced. Those blue eyes were still watching her every move. She ignored them still.

"But Uma, this could be the best chance we get... once you sort things out, you won't even have to stay in Auradon! You'll be able to let us through the barrier as an order and then we can go sailing the seven seas like you always said we would. Cotillion was a disaster and we might never get a better chance." Gil piped up, pleased that he was up to date with what was going on. 

Uma winced momentarily, making sure to shoot a quick glare in Harry's direction, anticipating his instinct to knock the boy over the head whenever he mentioned the forbidden word or anything about Cotillion. Gil spoke before he thought. A curse, really. Although Gil's words did stick with her. She just didn't know if she could trust the King or Auradon about anything. This was the man who she had tied up to the mast of her ship, offering her everything she desired. But it seemed too great a risk to take. Leaving the Isle could be great for everyone. Perhaps truly being an insider meant that she could bring over the crew faster than any other ridiculous plan she had tried to conjure up. Perhaps she was a fool to reject their best chance. Perhaps Ben was right. This wasn't only the crew's true shot at their greatest desire: freedom, but also... it could be her last chance. 

She'd been having even more nightmares lately. But those nightmares were not the same as they used to be. They were sensory, made up of awful sounds and smells and feelings. She woke up feeling sick to her stomach every night, forehead beading with sweat and eyes widened in terror. She could almost feel it all slipping away. Her respect, her leadership, her sight.

She pushed the thought aside for now. Now was not the time to be selfish. As a Captain, it was essential that the needs and safety of her crew always came before her own.

There was the evident issue that if the crew lost their Captain, they would become weak. They would become vulnerable. Uma knew for a fact she could rely on Harry but as a replacement to her leadership? Running wild without her stabilising presence? The thought made her nervous. Where would he go when he needed her? Because he did need her. A lot.

* * *

_A History of Harry Hook_

Harry James Hook. Uma's oldest friend. The one who seemed to know it all. He could read her like a book and she hated it. She hated it so much that he just seemed to know her more than she knew herself. But she knew him, far more than anyone else did. To many others, Harry Hook was a thieving, rude, impulsive, reckless and mad whore. Those were just a few of the names she heard. Uma wasn't sure if there was anyone else on the Isle - perhaps in Auradon too - who contracted more gossip than Harry Hook. Everybody had an opinion. Everybody liked to talk.

To her, Harry Hook was a thieving, rude, impulsive, reckless, mad, loyal, hilarious, adventurous, charismatic, annoyingly charming and annoyingly handsome little shit. But he was her little shit. Her first mate. And there was nobody else she could possibly imagine in his place. 

She still remembered when they met as kids. He'd been chased away to the docks by his older sister Harriet and her friends, a small boy with a metal hook on his hand that kept falling off considering how ridiculously large it was. He was certain that this was his moment. He was going to beat the bigger kids in 'Isle hide and seek' - quite a vicious game for such a young scamp -  and be recognised as a champion. His dad would be so proud! He could just imagine it. 

"They couldn't catch me papa!" he would say, with a cocky smirk on his face and his father would beam with pride. He would scold Harriet for making such silly mistakes and Harriet would then be forced to admit that she tried her hardest but her younger brother was just too fast. Too smart. Far too superior. He couldn't wait. He ducked behind a supply crate, cradling the hook to his chest. He peaked around the corner of the wooden box every now and then to see if anyone was close, almost jumping out of his skin when he was met with the face of a girl, his age, a ripped up piece of dirty fabric in her hands. She was eyeing him cautiously, on edge when she saw the sharp weapon in his hands. He begged her to stop staring, afraid that someone would be coming any moment now. He couldn't let his position be given away. The girl frowned. 

_"You're in my way."_

_"Excuse me."_

_"I need you to move. This box has the parts I need to fix my doll and you're in the way."_

He just stared up at her, not sure what to say to that. He'd never met someone his age so bossy before, prepared to stare her down. The girl huffed, unwilling to waste any more of her time and shoved past the boy, knocking him back on his bum. The clanging of the metal hook as it hit the floor ringing in her ears, and when she turned around the boy was already scrambling to get to his feet. A much older boy suddenly ran around the corner. Anthony Tremaine, spotting the small boy with a wolfish grin. 

The girl looked back and forth between the two of them, before tucking her makeshift doll under her arm and grabbing the boys hand, pulling him to his feet once he got a hold of his hook and running off down a darkened alleyway, without looking back.

Uma remembered how they talked for hours. How she made him promise to come back to the docks as soon as he could so he could make up for her saving him by helping him with her doll. She remembered wrapping her pinky around his hook and shaking it. 'A pirate never breaks his promises' he had said. She had grinned and told him how he couldn't be a real pirate without a ship. 

She remembered him sneaking her on board the Jolly Roger soon enough after that too. 

Uma remembers everything about Harry because he is her best friend. He is her confidant. Every single promise that passes from his lips is an oath. An omen. He never breaks them. 

But despite their endless years of promises and friendship, the thing Uma loves the most are his eyes. Windows to the soul as they say. The storm that brews in them when he's angry, how it intensifies when he's off-kilter. The warning sign that shows she needs to bring him down from his destructive high. The striking blue that pops thanks to the charcoal lines surrounding it. He is beautiful. He is so beautiful and she knows that. She knows him. 

And selfish as it may be she couldn't imagine going weeks without him at her side. Without someone to stop her from going insane. He was a constant in her life, and although everything seemed to be going to shit before her eyes ever since... that day... he had been there. Through all of it. He understood her. Change, yes, she could get used to change if it was for the better but not having him there was a lot. Even when Uma longed to be alone her heart, her head, her body yearned for Harry because Harry was hers. She's addicted to the feeling of his name falling off her lips. The power and the reassurance. The way he could make her feel. Although she would never admit that out loud.

They had grown distant. It wasn't his fault. She had just craved the solitude. Because Harry liked to pretend that he could heal everything, that he was the answer to all of Uma's problems. But at the end of the day that just wasn't true. And Uma didn't dare open up her heart to him any more because it was all there, in his hands and he had the power to crush it. And that was bad. Ursula had raised her with the idea that opening yourself up to someone so much that they became a part of you was weak. Because people use and abuse hearts until they're drained dry. She had tried to shake off her insecurities, but following the accident, she pushed him away. She locked up a part of her heart and refused to let anyone take it. 

She couldn't take Ben's deal because it meant that she would go alone.

And that's what she was afraid of.

 

* * *

 Uma couldn't really ignore those eyes much longer, but before she could take him away to speak about this privately the guards came back through the door. They had overstayed their visit and it wasn't entirely safe for them to stay much longer. Uma knew they needed answers, but this small letter. This wasn't enough. She held up her hand to silence her crew once more and turned to face them, holding her head high. Harry came over and stood beside her, staring the guards down.

"I have to know more." She said simply, handing them back the letter. The guards exchanged looks before one stepped forward.

"We were requested to get a simple yes or no-"

"Well if Ben really wants to make this work then he'll try when I say I need to know more. I want answers of my own before he gets his. This... this is all to vague. Go tell him that. Tell him I want to speak to him in person."

"I don't think that's-"

"Tell him that I'm not going anywhere until I know that I'm getting what I want out of this and until I understand what he's getting out of it too. People don't just help for the sake of it. I'm not that naive." 

Harry grinned at their stunned expressions, exaggerating his movements as he wiped the curve of his hook on his coat, running a finger along its alarmingly sharp point. 

"And tell Ben that because of my 'condition'." She spat out her words. "I'm not going unless I have someone with me."

That was the best excuse she could think of. It made perfect sense after all.

"Do you have a name we could report?" The guard responded eventually, almost mockingly at her demands. He couldn't believe that she thought she had the right to go about demanding her own terms. Anyone else would jump at such an opportunity. 

In an ideal world, Uma would bring every starving child over with her. Every member of her devoted crew. But for some stupid reason, that just wasn't possible. So she decided she would stick to her word. There was only one person Uma could bring over - if it meant they were there to aid her with 'recovery' or 'getting help' or whatever Ben had planned as a response to her ailment. The only one who knew.

"Harry Hook." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the positive response <3
> 
> (What do you think of the 'A History of' format by the way. I'll be using it from here on out every now and then! And there will be more on Harry and Gil of course so prepare for more adorable childhood moments)


End file.
